Daisuke's Love
by DarkDragonofChaos
Summary: When Dark finally shows interest in Daisuke does he really mean it? Krad pretends to be Daisuke's boyfreind to see if Dark really cares. But when the time comes will Krad be willing to let Daisuke go?Go 2 Shifting Affection for the rest...
1. The cause of Daisuke's sorrow

**Warnings: yaoi and harsh language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel. DarkDragonofChaos crawls into a corner and bawls her eyes out, then goes on a fierce rampage looking for whomever is responsible for not giving the owner ship of DNAngel to her so she can commit violent murder. ………ahem yes well sorry about that. I uh… still don't own DNAngel. **

**Daisuke's Love**

**Chapter One: The cause of Daisuke's sorrow. (A/n: This first chapter is more of a prologue. I don't usually write this bad it's just there was a lot of stuff to explain sorry. The next chapter is better much better. I know cuz I've already written it! - Don't forget to review! - ) **

I cheerily waved goodbye to the violet-haired boy on the black motorcycle. He smiled his dazzling smile at me and waved back.

"I'll pick ya up same time as always k Daisuke." The boy said.

"Alright see you tomorrow Dark."

"Later!" Dark said. He laughed and waved again as he sped off down the empty suburban street. I watched Dark go until he turned the corner and was out of sight. When I couldn't see him any more I let my smile drop, I resisted the urge to chase him to track him down so he would never be away from me again.

He would never accept my feelings anyway. I walked inside and closed the door behind me. As soon as I did Emiko, my mother came out of nowhere and pulled me into a tight hug. She made her annual search of my body checking me for injury. When she decided I was unharmed she told me dinner was ready.

"I'm not really hungry." I said, giving her a fake smile. "Dark and I stopped and grabbed some cheeseburgers on the way home."

"Oh, ok well are you going to stay in your room all night?" She asked looking disappointed. I nodded and walked up the stairs and went to my bedroom. I did this every night I could. I liked my alone time. I jumped on my bed and grabbed my pillow. It was cold so I threw my blanket around me.

I lay there for a time just staring into the darkness when, as always my thoughts drifted to Dark. Dark was my best friend he had been ever since we met. Emiko met Mrs. Mousy when she was dropping me off at daycare. Mrs. Mousy was working at the daycare center at the time. My mother and Dark's became fast friends, or that's what they tell us at least. Whenever they got together they always brought me and Dark so we could play with each other.

I was never very popular at school and was always told that I look like a girl. I have always been quiet and shy around people I don't know so people would never even try to be my friend. Except Dark, he always protected me from all the bullies who tried to beat me up. Whenever I was teased or mocked Dark was there to make them pay. He said 'Anyone who wants to hurt Daisuke has to get through me first'. From then on no one would bother me. Oh, sure they wouldn't do anything in front of Dark but their cruel rumors would still reach my ears.

Dark was my only friend. We hung out everyday just the two of us. One day he told me to meet him at a movie theater I waited for him for two hours. I was still waiting when a tall, handsome guy with long blond hair walked up to me and sat by me on the bench.

"Whoever she is she isn't coming. You want a ride home?" He asked.

"I'm not waiting for a girl." I told him. "My so called best friend stood me up."

"Are you gay?" He asked with a serious look on his face. I blushed; he hit the nail on the head.

"N-no what would m-make you think that?" I stuttered nervously.

"If he was just your friend you wouldn't still be waiting here for him. Hi my name is Krad. If we are gonna be friends I might as well tell you that I'm gay too." Krad said proudly, holding his hand out so I could shake it.

It turns out Krad goes to my school he just never comes because he thinks it's a bore fest. He promised he would show up more so we could hang out. We have become very close since then he's almost as good a friend as Dark. He is a year older than me and is in the same grade as Dark. He doesn't know Dark though.

I thought about how perfect Dark is until the next thing I knew the sun's morning rays were warming my cheek. Wearily I got out of bed and jumped into the shower. After I was clean I went to my closet and picked a red t-shirt and some baggy black cargo pants. I put it all on grabbed my school bag and headed downstairs to the kitchen. I wolfed down the bacon and eggs mom made for me and rushed out the door.

As soon as I walked outside I heard the roar of Dark's motorcycle and smiled as I watched Dark drive into view. He stopped in front of my house and motioned for me to get on. I jumped on behind him and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist. We drove off and headed for school. I pulled Dark closer to me. I felt his warmth, and reveled in his scent. When we were on his bike is the only time I can do this, cause if he asks questions I can always say I was trying to get a better grip. We stopped in Aikawa High's parking lot.

As soon we stepped foot inside the school a huge brunet blur attacked Dark with kisses. I watched in shock and horror as Dark and Riku started making out right there in the middle of the hallway. I felt as if Dark had ripped my heart out and put it in a shredder then threw the shreds in the incinerator. I ran as fast as I could to the cafeteria. No one goes there in the morning. My eyes burned with unshed tears. I would not cry! Dark has his own life. He can do whatever he wants, be with whoever he wants! I will not cry! I shouldn't feel this way! He's free to do as he wishes! Despite my efforts hot tears flowed down my face.

I burst into the cafeteria and sat by a wall. Wait there is someone in here. My vision was so blurred I could only tell he had blond hair. Whoever it was sat by me and put his arms around me.

"Shh… Daisuke calm down and tell me what happened. What's wrong? Who did this to you? Tell me I'll kick their ass." Krad said trying to calm me down. I just clung to him I tried to stop crying, but the seemingly endless flow of tears refused to stop. Finally he stopped trying to calm me down and just held me close, letting me cry until I couldn't cry anymore.

**A/n: Hey every body this is my first fic. I have no idea where I'm going to take it so I'm all for your brilliant ideas. Any way I hope you liked it so far. Also please tell me what I need to work on and what I did well so I can make this story and future ones better. Review please! **

**DarkDragonofChaos **


	2. Krad's feelings and Dark's decision

**Warnings: yaoi and harsh language, and violence and maybe some lemon later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel. DarkDragonofChaos crawls into a corner and bawls her eyes out, then goes on a fierce rampage looking for whomever is responsible for not giving the owner ship of DNAngel to her so she can commit violent murder. ………ahem yes well sorry about that. I uh… still don't own DNAngel. **

**Daisuke's Love**

**Japanese Terms:**

**Akai – red**

**Ao – blue**

**Kawaii – cute or adorable**

**Hai – Yes**

**Nani – What?**

**Honto – Really?**

**Daijouka – Are you ok?**

**Konnichiwa – Hello**

**Sayonara – good bye**

**Ohayo Gozaimasu – Good morning**

**Kire – beautiful**

**Arigato – thank you**

**Hentai – Pervert**

**Baka - Idiot**

**-kun – what you say after your friends name(usually used for males)**

**-san – what you say after a name, a generally usued to show politeness**

**-chan – to represent cuteness you say it after a name (usually used for girls)**

**-sama – next level of respect after san**

**( Just for anyone who wants to know Dark in Japanese is… Kurai! -)**

**Note: In Japanese i is always pronounced EE. e is pronounced EH. A is pronounced AH. U is pronounced oo. O is pronounced oh. And r is really short. Act like your gonna roll like how they do in Spanish but instead of rolling it just tap your tounge to the roof of your mouth once. If you already knew this sorry. I'm just trying the people who don't out. It took me two years to find out I was saying it wrong. I know now cuz I went to Barnes and Nobles and bought 'Japanese for Dummies'. It was really helpful. Ok so on with the story Sayonara!**

**(A/n: Wow, I have 7 reveiws! 0.0 I can't believe it! Thanks so much you guys! Shimmer of an Angel: Thanks for the advice I really needed it.**

**Liliath: Your advice was great too! Arigato! I agree though Krad should get Daisuke. And he might it depends on what happens later.**

**Everybody else: Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm so glad you like my fic. And feel free to criticize I won't judge you. Because I need to know what I'm doing well and the skills I need to work on. Ok Arigato and Sayonara! **

**Attention readers! Do not skip! I need your help to figure out who Daisuke should end up with because I can't decide between Dark and Krad! Review and tell me who _you_ want him to be with! HELP ME!**

**Chapter Two: Krad's feelings and Dark's decision.**

0o0o0o0o _Krad's p.o.v. _o0o0o0o0

I held Daisuke in my arms as his crying slowed then came to a stop. I felt him shudder beneath me as he pulled back and looked into my face. I felt a number of emotions as I looked into his swollen akai eyes. Rage, at whoever could have done this to my precious Daisuke. Sadness, at seeing Daisuke unhappy. Joy, at having the sexy boy sit in my lap and hold me close.

"D-dark-k-kun… h-he kissed…" Daisuke whispered, then broke out in tears again.

Jealousy, at this Dark who ignored Daisuke and used him. Jealous, that Daisuke loved him so much that he wouldn't look at me as anything more than a friend. Dark did this! He is the one responsible for hurting My Daisuke. He's dead! I'll kill him for this!

"Daisuke-kun, wait here, I'll make things better. Just you wait. I'll put that maniac Dark in his place for doing this to you." I whispered in Daisuke's ear. I kissed his forehead and told him again to 'wait here'. I stood up and ran as fast as I could away from the cute red-head. I dashed down the halls at high speed. I grabbed the nearest girl and shook her.

"Where is Dark! Dark Mousy!" I screamed. The girl shivered and started crying.

"Dark-san is in sob the gym with Riku Harada-san." She wailed. I took of for the gym. He would pay! Daisuke is in a lot of pain because of him… He will DIE! I made it to the gym in no time. I burst through the double doors and skidded to a halt in front of the bleachers where a group of kids sat laughing. Their laughter only served to fuel my anger. As soon as they saw me they grew silent and stared. The fear on their faces would normally have made me smirk. But right now I was too pissed to do anything of the sort.

"Which one of you bastards is Dark Mousy!" I yelled.

"That would be me." Said a sexy boy with violet hair. He stood up in an arrogant pose and smirked. "Who wants to know?"

Without a word I leapt into the air and punched him. He blocked my blow with his arms. I kicked him in the side without a seconds hesitation. He took the bow full on, flew to my right and rolled on the shiny wood floor.

"That was for Daisuke-kun you incompetent baka!" I cried.

"Nani?" He asked, his idiocy rearing it's ugly head.

"You hurt my Daisuke-kun. Now your gonna pay." I said, voice deadly. The kids on the bleachers stared in stunned silence, And Dark was giving me a look of shock and outrage.

"W-what are you talking about! Daisuke-kun is my best friend! I would never do anything to hurt him!" Dark cried in beweilderment.

"Tell him that, Dumbass!"

I kicked him as hard as I could, he flew, hit the brick wall, and fell to the ground. I heard his breath catch in his chest and smirked at the pain I knew he was feeling. Dark might be a good fighter under other circumstances, but I'm the best. There is no way in hell he's gonna survive the beating he's about to receive. I lifted him up by his collar and punched him in the gut with my free hand.

"Stay… away… from… _my_… Daisuke… -kun." I said putting emphasis on each word with another punch. I punched his cheek. He staggered and fell down. I picked him up by the neck and held him at arms length. I pulled back to hit him again, but someone held my arm back. I looked around ready to punch the lights out of whoever was stopping me when I saw akai hair.

"Krad-kun let him go." Daisuke mumbled.

"He has to pay for making you cry Daisuke." I said. But when I saw the look he was giving me I reluctantly released the violet haired bastard. I would have time to question his actions later. Dark sat on his ass gasping for breath and rubbing his neck, looking like the pathetic loser he is.

"D-daisuke-kun gasp do you know this gasp crazy moron?" Dark asked.

"… Yes… Krad-kun is my… my best friend." Daisuke said, not looking at Dark. My heart lifted. _'Best_ friend'? Did that mean Daisuke liked me as much as he liked Dark? Daisuke took my hand and led me quickly from the room.

Leaving a shocked and bruised Dark staring after us with a pained look on his face. Which was either from Daisuke's words or the beating I gave him. I hoped it was the latter which would mean two things. One that he got part of the beating he deserved, and two because that would mean he didn't care about Daisuke, which left the cute red-head to me.

We walked through the halls hand-in-hand. I felt tingly all over at Daisuke's touch. I had butterflies filling my stomach and felt as if I was floating on air. As Daisuke led me outside the bell for class to begin rang.

"Daijouka, Daisuke-kun? Do you really consider me your best friend? Why did you make me stop? Dark has to pay for hurting you!" I said letting all I was thinking fly from my mouth. Daisuke turned to me eyes wet like he was gonna cry again. Oh, shit! Did I say something wrong? No, I don't want Daisuke to be sad ever again, let alone cry.

"Hai, I'm fine Krad-kun. Dark… Dark doesn't know how I feel about him. He doesn't know he did anything that would hurt me. Hai Krad-kun you are my best friend. You've been a better friend to me in a month and a half than Dark has been my whole life. He always ditched me for his other friends even after we made plans to hang out. But you, Krad-kun have been there whenever I needed you. Even if you had something you had to do you would cancel all your other plans for me. Arigato."

I was shocked and overjoyed at Daisuke's little speech. I grabbed him and held him in a tight embrace.

"Arigato to you too Daisuke-kun. No one has ever said anything so kind to me before."

I pulled back and smiled at a blushing Daisuke. I took his hand and said, "come on let's get to class." I pulled Daisuke along as we headed to the art room. We had only two classes together and this was one of them. But just before we got to the art hall the late bell rang. We slid to a stop in front of the art room door, before opening it and shuffling into the classroom.

"Niwa-san your late! Who's that behind yo…? Hikari-san? Is that you? About time you showed up! I was ready to take you off the roll. Since you seem to get along pretty well with Niwa-san you can sit by him. But no fighting! Are you listening Hikari-san? Hurry up and take your seat!" The teacher yelled as I followed Daisuke to the back of the class.

There were seven tables in the room, but only four people could sit at each one. I looked towards the back of the room and saw something violet. I felt fury surge within me as Dark Mousy sat in the back of the room and was preasently staring at Daisuke. Damn! Why the hell an I stuck with Dark! Dammit me and Daisuke were supposed to be alone! Damn that baka! Damn him!

"Krad-kun," Daisuke whispered. "Don't hurt him ok."

I grunted and Daisuke gave me what was supposed to be a glare, but turned out only to make him cuter and get me even more turned on.

"Oh, alright." I agreed as we sat down. Daisuke sat by Dark and I sat by Daisuke. The teacher started rambling about the history of art or something.

"Daisuke-kun what did you mean when you said _he's_ your best friend? And what the hell was that maniac talking about when he said I made you cry?" Dark whispered to Daisuke.

"I ment just what I said." Daisuke replied, calmly.

"Nani? When did this happen? You and me are supposed to be best friends. What the hell did that phycho mean when he said I hurt you?" Dark whispered franticly. I decided to remain silent, but, grasped Daisuke's hand under the table for support. I smirked inwardly when Daisuke blushed.

"It happened while you were with Harada-san when you were supposed to be with me. Whenever you weren't there for me Krad was. What you've been doing with Harada-san hurts me Dark." Daisuke said with no emotion.

"Why would it hurt you? Do you like Riku-chan? Why didn't you say anything before?"

Daisuke gripped my hand and shook as he spoke. "Because… I love you Dark and always have. But you always take me for granted! You use me! You don't care about me at all! You replaced me with Harada so easily, so now I've replaced you with someone better, Krad! He's a better friend than you could ever dream of being!" Daisuke was standing now and yelling at the top of his lungs. When he stopped and caught his breath the whole class was stareing at him. His eyes filled with tears again and he fled from the room. I looked at a disbeleiveing, shocked Dark.

"Damn you! Look what you've done now you damned baka! Stay away from him or so help me God I will kill you!" I screamed. I ran faster than I had ever before in the hopes of catching up to Daisuke.

0o0o0o0o _Dark's pov_ o0o0o0o0

I think I'm going crazy. Daisuke said he loved me, but he ran off with that phycotic bastard, Krad. It's been three days since that happened and neither Daisuke or Krad had showed up at school. I've been thinking about it and now I wonder how I missed the signs. The way he looked at me the things he said to me it was so obvious! The things I said back… Why did I say that stuff? What was I thinking? 'Dark you'll never leave me, right?' 'No never.' 'Will we always be together, Dark?' 'Hai, of course.' Damn. I wasn't supprized that I'm ok with him liking me. What supprizes me is that I want him to.

It's Friday night, Riku is sitting on my lap saying something, but I'm not listening. I am however starting to get tired of her rambling on about nothing. Daisuke never did that. Ahh! I did it again ever since that day I couldn't stop compairing Riku to Daisuke. It was so weird.

I mean he's a _boy_ for crying out loud. Boy's aren't supposssed to like boys! It's like breaking some sort of unwritten rule! But since when have I been one to follow the rules? Akk! No, I love Riku! Wait, do I? NO! I love her! I espesially love her shiny brown hair! I thought daring my own brain to make a comeback.

Daisuke's fiery akai hair is soo much better.

I love her deep chocolate- colored eyes!

Daisuke's kire akai eyes sparkle and dance when he's happy. Riku's never do anything like that.

But… I love… Riku's soft tan skin?

Daisuke's is pale and soft as silk itself.

But Daisuke doesn't have breasts. I still like those.

With a face that cute you don't need breasts to keep you happy.

B-but … I… love Riku… Don't I?

No you don't. It's a lie. You've been lieing to yourself and everyone else.

B-but if I don't love Riku. W-who am I t-to love?

Daisuke.

NO! no he's my best friend! I can't love him, right?

But you already do.

And always have. Dark decided.

"DARK!" Riku yelled in my ear. This was getting annoying. She always yelled at me. Daisuke never yells at me.

"Dark! Did you hear a word I said?" Said Riku, looking angry.

"No, not really."

"Dammit Dark, Why do you always act like this?"

I looked her in the face and realized. I had never loved her. I never even liked her. I was just her boyfriend to convince myself I'm not gay. Wait I still like some girls. Does that make me bisexual?

"Dark!"

I got fed up and pushed the annoying girl off my lap.

"Sheesh you're heavy. At least when Daisuke-kun sits on my lap he doesn't crush me." I muttered, more to myself than to Riku.

"Niwa-san! It's always about Niwa-san with you! Damn, If I hadn't made you ditch him all those times you wouldn't have spent any time alone with me at all, would you!" Riku said, lower lip trembling.

"No, probably not."

"Fuck you Dark! You're supposed to be my boyfriend!"

"Yeah well I'm having second thoughts about that one." I told her.

"Damn you! You could never be with him, he's a boy for heavens sake! That's beside the fact that he's a whiny midget that can't take care of himself! And you! All you care about is your little akai-headed whore!"

That's it this bitch is soo dead. I punched her, she fell back over her bed and rolled when she hit the floor.

"Don't you _dare_ say anything like that about my Dai-chan _ever _again! Do you hear me bitch?" I screamed. The terrified girl nodded at sat still, like I would kill her if she moved. I probably would have.

"We are so over!" I yelled over my shoulder, as I stormed out of her house and jumped on my bike. I revved the engine and started off down the street. I have to find Daisuke and tell him… I love him. With that thought I took off for Daisuke's house and didn't look back.

**Hee hee did you like it? If you did review and tell me so or I might not update for a looooooooong time.If ever. Hee heee J/K If I do there will be plenty of angst for Krad and a little for both Daisuke and Dark. Anyways hope you like R&R!**

**DarkDragonofChaos**

9


	3. Krad's Heartbreak

**Warnings: yaoi and harsh language, and violence and maybe some lemon later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel. DarkDragonofChaos crawls into a corner and bawls her eyes out, then goes on a fierce rampage looking for whomever is responsible for not giving the owner ship of DNAngel to her so she can commit violent murder. ………ahem yes well sorry about that. I uh… still don't own DNAngel. **

**Daisuke's Love**

**Japanese Terms:**

**Akai – red**

**Ao – blue**

**Kawaii – cute or adorable**

**Hai – Yes**

**Nani – What?**

**Honto – Really?**

**Daijouka – Are you ok?**

**Konnichiwa – Hello**

**Sayonara – good bye**

**Ohayo Gozaimasu – Good morning**

**Kire – beautiful**

**Arigato – thank you**

**Hentai – Pervert**

**Baka - Idiot**

**-kun – what you say after your friends name (usually used for males)**

**-san – what you say after a name, a generally used to show politeness**

**-chan – to represent cuteness you say it after a name (usually used for girls)**

**-sama – next level of respect after san**

**(Just for anyone who wants to know Dark in Japanese is… Kurai! -)**

**Note: In Japanese i is always pronounced EE. e is pronounced EH. A is pronounced AH. U is pronounced oo. O is pronounced oh. And r is really short. Act like your gonna roll like how they do in Spanish but instead of rolling it just tap your tongue to the roof of your mouth once. If you already knew this, sorry. I'm just trying the people who don't out. It took me two years to find out I was saying it wrong. I know now cuz I went to Barnes and Nobles and bought 'Japanese for Dummies'. It was really helpful. Ok so on with the story Sayonara!**

**Lilith: You asked and I gave, there's a big scene with Dai and Krad in bed. But shh… it's a secret. **

**Chapter three: Krad's Heartbreak**

0o0o0o0o Daisuke o0o0o0o0

I shut the bathroom door behind me and sat on my bed. I stared into the darkness and listened to Krad's quiet, regular breathing. Krad… He had followed me out of the art room and held me until I was ready to go to the office. Once at the office he called my mom and had her check me out. Then he carried me to his black car and set me down in the passenger seat. He stayed there in the parking lot patiently waiting until I was ready to face Emiko.

I still can't believe I told him! How could I be so _stupid_? He'll never talk to me again! No, stop it! You have Krad; you don't need that jerk Dark! Krad was right. On the way home from school he had said, 'Forget Dark, he always treated you bad anyways. Besides you've got me. I'll always be here for you.' Krad had proved his words trustworthy; he hadn't left my side since it happened.

I-I hate that jerk Dark! I hate him! He never did care about me, so I _will not_ care about him! Never… again. I felt a pain in my heart at these thoughts but ignored it. He's not worthy of my love!

Suddenly I felt strong arms wrap themselves around my waist. I felt someone's body press against mine, felt a cheek brush against my own. I sat still and didn't try to stop them as this person pulled me between his legs. Krad always seemed to know what I'm thinking. I leaned into him and sighed in content.

"What's wrong Dai-chan?" He whispered, soft lips brushing my ear. I shivered, but turned and smiled at him.

"No, nothings wrong. I was just making final decisions." I told him, truthfully.

"What kind of decisions?"

"Final ones." He gave me a look; I laughed and said, "About Dark. I'm never gonna talk to him again." Krad nodded at my statement, as if giving it his stamp of approval.

"Dai-chan, get some sleep. You've got to be tired." Krad said laying me down on the bed. He laid down beside me and pulled the covers up over our bodies. It had been like this for three nights' already. Krad had stayed the night ever since that fateful day in the art room. We slept in the same bed only because I asked him to. I needed him around, if Krad hadn't been here I probably would have committed suicide already.

Mom had to leave right after we got home. She's away on a business trip in America for two months. If she didn't go she would have lost her job, and our house. She made the neighbors promise to come and check on me every other day. They would also have to e-mail her weekly reports on how I was doing. She always did crazy stuff like that.

I sighed and leaned back into Krad as he slung one arm around my waist. Krad always held me and put his arms around me. It made me blush every time he did it but… but when he does it I feel safe and protected. Like no one could ever hurt me again, not even Dark. But then again, I felt the same way when Dark was around me. Dammit! Stop thinking about that jerk! It's just me and Krad now! With that thought I grasped the hand Krad had draped over me and squeezed it lightly. He squeezed back and pulled me as close to him as possible.

"Krad-kun?" I asked.

"Hmm…"

"Arigato, Arigato for everything."

"Anytime." He said in a tired voice. I smiled and let myself fall asleep in his arms.

12:46 A.M.

0o0o0o0o _Krad's_ o0o0o0o0

I woke up to the sound of a doorbell ringing. I slowly opened my tired eyes and saw nothing but soft red hair. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I looked down at the sexy boy sleeping next to me. Daisuke looked (if possible) cuter asleep than when he was awake. I sighed and gazed lovingly at his face.

Now's my chance! I can kiss him now while he's asleep! I smiled and bent low over Daisuke's body. I loved him so much, but he wouldn't let me do this while he's awake. So now is the time to steal his first kiss and give him mine! My lips hovered an inch from his. Then I stopped.

I can't do it. I can't take his first kiss. Not while he's asleep. I felt my heart twist at this, but convinced myself he would come around eventually. Besides I can't take advantage of him like Dark did! I don't think I would be able to bear the hurt look on his face, and know that I had caused it. I started to pull back when a voice yelled at me from the hall.

"Krad stop! What the hell are you doing to him!" Dark screamed. Daisuke stirred then opened his kire eyes. When he saw Dark he shot strait up in bed and stared open-mouthed.

"Dark! What in all the hells gives you the gall to come barging into someone's house like that!" I yelled at the baka. Daisuke grabbed my arm and whispered so Dark couldn't hear. "Don't leave me." I nodded and wrapped my arms around the cute little guy's upper chest and watched Dark's angry expression.

"Daisuke-kun I have to talk to you… privately." Dark growled the last bit looking at me. In response I pulled Daisuke closer and put my cheek to his. I felt Daisuke's cheeks warm at my touch, and soon felt my own doing the same. Daisuke grabbed my forearms and let his arms hang as he held on. I watched Dark's face, he was angry and gritting his teeth. Good, let the bastard suffer.

"I have nothing more to say to you Dark-_san_. I'm never talking to you again." Daisuke told him calmly, looking anywhere but at Dark. Dark was obviously taken aback, he was expecting Daisuke to come running when he called. Ha! Well it's not like that anymore Dark!

"B-but Dai-kun I have so much to tell you! I've been thinking hard since the day you told me." Dark glared at me and continued. "I realized I've been using her as an excuse! I never loved her and never will! I only went out with her to convince myself and everyone else that your only a friend! I'm sick of lying!" Dark fell to his knees in front of Daisuke, and I got an idea, an evil one. As he spoke I softly ran my lips up and down Daisuke's cheek. This of course made his ranting more and more frantic.

"Dai-kun, I have realized that I… I love you and always have! I didn't want to believe it before, because it was supposed to be sick and wrong! But I don't care anymore! I love you! I know I've neglected you all these years, it's clear to me now! Please Daisuke could you ever forgive… me?" Dark was crying now. He wasn't yelling anymore, just crying silently in lonely heap. I smirked my evil plan had worked wonders.

Daisuke let go of my arms and fell of the bed to his knees in front of Dark. I watched in stunned silence as my Daisuke grabbed Dark and held him in a tight embrace. I felt my heart being ripped out of my chest as Dark desperately hugged him back and Daisuke whispered. "You're forgiven." I wanted to run away so I couldn't see my love with someone else. But Daisuke's binding words kept me locked in place.

_Don't leave me._

But I couldn't watch anymore, so I turned over and acted like I was going to sleep. When actually I was letting my burning tears run free. I heard the smacking of kisses and tried to ignore them. I heard the horrifying comitments come from their mouths. I bit my tounge to remain silent, but the tears were unstoppable. They were boyfriends?

Dark would die for this! But… taking away Dark would mean taking Daisuke's happiness. I felt empty, like my inside's had savagely ripped from my body. No! This can't be happening! How can he love someone else? I lay on Daisuke's bed and listened to the new couple's movements. I felt dead like there is nothing more to live for. That happiness is a fairytale. The depressing weight pressed down on me and I felt as if I were being suffocated. Is this what they call heartbreak?

**Well I told you I had an evil plan… that's it. Heh heh hides behind giant shield to protect herself from flying objects. well review and I'll update. I'll make things better for Krad just not yet. And I'll only do that if you review! smiles, then runs for her life R&R!**

**Review! Or I won't update!**

**DarkDragonofChaos **

6


	4. Hope and Anger

**Warnings: yaoi and harsh language, and violence and maybe some lemon later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel. DarkDragonofChaos crawls into a corner and bawls her eyes out, then goes on a fierce rampage looking for whomever is responsible for not giving the owner ship of DNAngel to her so she can commit violent murder. ………ahem yes well sorry about that. I uh… still don't own DNAngel. **

**Daisuke's Love**

**Japanese Terms:**

**Akai – red**

**Ao – blue**

**Kawaii – cute or adorable**

**Hai – Yes**

**Nani – What?**

**Honto – Really?**

**Daijouka – Are you ok?**

**Konnichiwa – Hello**

**Sayonara – good bye**

**Ohayo Gozaimasu – Good morning**

**Kire – beautiful**

**Arigato – thank you**

**Hentai – Pervert**

**Baka - Idiot**

**-kun – what you say after your friends name (usually used for males)**

**-san – what you say after a name, a generally used to show politeness**

**-chan – to represent cuteness you say it after a name (usually used for girls)**

**-sama – next level of respect after san**

**(Just for anyone who wants to know Dark in Japanese is… Kurai! -)**

**Note: In Japanese i is always pronounced EE. e is pronounced EH. A is pronounced AH. U is pronounced oo. O is pronounced oh. And r is really short. Act like your gonna roll like how they do in Spanish but instead of rolling it just tap your tongue to the roof of your mouth once. If you already knew this sorry. I'm just trying the people who don't out. It took me two years to find out I was saying it wrong. I know now cuz I went to Barnes and Nobles and bought 'Japanese for Dummies'. It was really helpful. Ok so on with the story Sayonara!**

**(A/n: Here ya go Dai's love chapppie 4! I have…43 reviews. O.O . I am shocked never in my wildest dreams did I hope of having soo many reviews! Thank you all so much. I'm overwhelmed with joy that you all like my story so much. I am so happy! Anyways here's the next chapter to Daisuke's Love!**

**Chapter four: Hope and Despair**

0o0o0o0o _Daisuke's pov _o0o0o0o0

I watched Dark leave with my heart beating fast. He kissed me! He loves me! He's my boyfriend! Dark had said so many things. He told me exactly what I wanted to hear most. I wonder... does he care about me at all? My spirits fell at that thought. He always did tell me what I want to hear. Whether it was the truth or not.

He doesn't care he's just using me… again. Darn it! I always fall for whatever Dark tells me. Why the heck am I so gullible? Damn it he just needs a hole to screw. Or does he really mean it? He seemed sincere… but then again Dark could always lie through his teeth.

I trudged back up stairs and into my room, debating with myself to trust Dark or not. Unbidden tears started to fall at the thought that all of what Dark had said was another lie. I sat on my bed and noticed Krad. Shit! He had been there the whole time while me and Dark were… Oh, god how could I have forgotten about him? Krad sat up and turned to me, I could see where tears had left trails down his cheeks.

"Krad-kun have you been crying?"

"No… but why are you crying? Did Dark hurt you?" Krad asked. While he spoke his face was hard when normally his face was soft and smiling, and the way he looked at me… The look he was giving me was almost a glare. I fell into his arms even though I was afraid of this new Krad. I let my tears flow freely, Krad would make things better. He always did.

"He's lying, Krad-kun! I know he's lying! He said he loves me but he just needs somebody to screw!" I sobbed.

"… I told you he's a good for nothing bastard. Why didn't you listen?" Krad said, obviously trying to hold back his own emotions.

"I fall for his lies every time! I did listen I really did! But I can't resist him. I want to believe him so I do… every time." I cried. I pressed my face into Krad's chest and cried harder. He put his arms around me like always and pulled me closer.

"I know a way that we can make him pay for his lies." Krad said. I looked up at him ready to scold him for thinking about hurting anyone when he spoke again. "I know you don't like violence so let's play with his emotions." I gave Krad a puzzled look and he continued.

"If you and I were to pretend we were boyfriends and kiss and hold hands in front of Dark. He would get jealous or he would do nothing. It's the perfect way to find out if he really cares." Krad suggested.

I peered into his face as if to detect any hint of lying. This was a great idea. But why was Krad suggesting something like this unless… N-no way Krad would never like me that way. But he does always hold me really close. Normal guys don't do that. Ahh! Don't think like that! He's only doing this for me because he's my friend! He's just trying to help me! I gave voice to my confused thoughts.

"That's a great idea Krad-kun but… why do you look like your ready to murder someone?" I asked cautiously. Krad's face instantly softened and he quickly scooped me up and held me close.

"I'm sorry Dai-kun." He whispered sincerely into my ear. "I guess I'm just… a little jealous of Dark for stealing your attention away from me."

Poor Krad he is just trying to be a good friend. I guess he really will always be here for me. He cares for me more than anyone ever has maybe as much as Dark… If he cares at all. I returned Krad's embrace and held him tightly. I let a sigh of contentment pass my lips. Krad…

"Krad-kun you have done so much for me, but I have done nothing for you in return. I am grateful, but I am also ashamed. What can I ever do to repay you?" I sighed. Krad leaned back and looked deeply into my eyes with a look of slight confusion.

"Dai-chan what are you talking about? You have been my friend when no one else would. I told you about the first person I fell in love with, Satoshi Hiwatari. He was the only other I had ever cared for. After his death I grew bitter towards other people. No one saw that I was in pain but you, Dai-chan, you recognized my pain after only spending two days with me." Krad said reassuringly. "For that I am still far in your dept. Besides you are my best friend, I would do anything to see you happy, and seriously injure whoever took your happiness away."

I sat in awe of his little speech for a moment. Then without thinking, I kissed his cheek. His friendship was the most important thing to me. An innocent kiss was the only way I could express the extent of my gratitude. … Would he take it the wrong way? I blushed against my will when I saw the surprised/ pleasured look on his face.

"Are we practicing our act already, or was that real?" Krad asked, teasing.

"That's the only way I could express my gratitude fully. Sorry if I offended you." I muttered, blushing harder. Krad just laughed and hugged me once again.

0o0o0o0o _Dark's _o0o0o0o0

School is today! Daisuke will be there! Yes, he's all mine! I hummed a happy little tune my sister always sings, as I waited for Daisuke in front of the school. Normally I would have been disgusted that _I_ was humming a song from Barney but right now I didn't care. I heard once that being in love does that to people, and I am most defiantly in love.

Now I don't have to worry about that bastard Krad stealing my Daisuke away. I frowned at the thought. He almost did it though. He almost turned Daisuke against me. I will wrench Daisuke from his vile grip. Daisuke is mine and no one will take him from me. I decided.

He should be here anytime now. As soon as I thought that a white car with blue and silver wings on each side stopped ten parking spaces down from mine. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. I thought when I saw bright akai hair over the top of the other cars in between me and the one that had just parked. I started walking toward Daisuke when a blonde headed figure obscured him from my line of sight.

I stopped short and watched Krad lead Daisuke by the hand up toward the school. I felt hideous rage and fury as I watched my Daisuke lean up and give the blonde bastard a passionate kiss, which Krad responded to wholeheartedly. My shock dissipated instantly I marched up to them boiling over with rage when I suddenly collided with something soft. I opened my eyes and saw an outraged Riku.

Standing behind her was her usual gang of friends. But one girl caught my eye. I had never seen her before, she was beautiful, and she looked out of place. She was nervous and I was sure she didn't come here of her own choice.

"Dark you're going to pay for hurting me!" An all too familiar voice screamed in my ear. Hearing Riku's irritating voice snapped my attention to the task at hand.

"Did you hear me you jerk?" She yelled. Daisuke, I have to get that loser away from my boyfriend! I ignored the girl and attempted to swerve around her, when an explosion of pain erupted between my legs. I gasped and fell to the ground holding myself. Stupid bitch! She is dead! I gonna beat the shit out of her!

"Had enough? Well too bad, you still haven't paid your dept." Riku sneered. The girl's behind her laughed. I felt them kicking me all over my body. I was helpless, I couldn't move. I heard their cruel laughter and made an attempt to fight back but every time I did someone would kick me in the gut, face, or groin. Then suddenly they stopped.

"We'll finish this later." Riku whispered, harshly in my ear, then listened to her quick footsteps as she ran away.

I heard a harsh voice yell something I couldn't decipher. I was blinded by pain. I felt gentle hand pick me up. None of it mattered all I could think about was rescuing Daisuke from that golden-haired demon… and that strange new girl. Who is she...?

Daisuke…

**It's going to take me a lot longer to update from now on with school starting again. I have so much homework it's not even funny. But I hope you liked this chapter. All pointers or suggestions are helpful at this point. I have a vague idea of where this fic is gonna go but I _really_ need some help. So in other words… REVIEW! XD** **Love ya all!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**Ok! ((smiles really big))**

**DarkDragonofChaos!**

6


	5. Was it a mistake?

**Warnings: yaoi and harsh language, and violence and maybe some lemon later. Heehee**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel. DarkDragonofChaos crawls into a corner and bawls her eyes out, then goes on a fierce rampage looking for whomever is responsible for not giving the owner ship of DNAngel to her so she can commit violent murder. ………ahem yes well sorry about that. I uh… still don't own DNAngel. **

**Daisuke's Love**

**(A/n: I have… 62 reviews… 0.0! Thank you all so much for reviewing! It's helped me a lot. If you have any more suggestions about what should happen next I'd love to hear them. Anyways I'm redoing this entire story! Mostly because the first chapter really sucks. I fit like three chapters into one! (The first chapter: The cause of Daisuke's sorrow.) So to get anymore of the story you will have to go to my profile and check out "Where love lies." It's not up yet but it will be soon I will no longer update new chapters onto this story so to get the rest go to my revised edition. Well that's enough chatter on with the story!)**

**Chapter five: Was it a mistake?

* * *

**

**Oh yeah I forgot to mention I won't be using honorifics as extensively as before. Sorry but it can get to be a pain in the ass when I'm so used to English. So there won't be as many honorifics.**

0o0o0o0o _Daisuke's _o0o0o0o0

It's my fault. All my fault. I pulled my legs up onto my chair and slipped my hands under my shoes. I let my lips and chin rest on my knees. My heart ached as I silently watched the unconscious body lying on the bed next to my chair.

Dark had been attacked; the teacher that found him claimed he couldn't make out the attackers faces. Only that there were a bunch of them and they were girls. He's hurt really bad. It wouldn't have happened if I had only been where I was supposed to be… at Dark's side.

… All my fault.

He's been asleep for a whole three hours. I've been with him ever since Mr. Aizawa came and told me what had happened.

The nurse let me stay here only because she knew me and Dark were close. She called his parents but no one answered when she called. They wouldn't let Krad stay so he is currently in class (supposedly).

It's because of me that Dark got hurt! What am I gonna do about this! I-I like it when Krad kisses me… holds me… loves m- Ahh! What am I thinking! Krad doesn't like me that way! He's only doing this to help me figure Dark's true feelings out! What's my problem! I love Dark! … but… I let him down. I betrayed him. I'm such lousy scum!

I beat myself up further in the dark reaches of my mind. I'm such an idiot! A movement in front of me caught my attention, Dark was moving. I jumped up and dashed to my boyfriend's side.

"Dark, are you awake?" I pleaded.

"… ngh… D-daisuke…" he mumbled, eyes still closed.

"I'm here." I assured him. I took Dark's hand in mine and held it to my lips. Tears fell from my eyes and I did nothing to try and stop them.

"Daisuke… Why are you… crying…?" Dark choked out, his voice course.

"Oh Dark! It's all my fault you were hurt! I'm so sorry! If only I had been there things would have been different!" I cried, salty tears flying from my face.

"If you had… been there you would be in the bed next to me! H-how badly hurt am I anyway?" Dark asked, voice still tattered.

"Y-you have three broken ribs a-and h-huge bruises everywhere." I stuttered.

Dark's face made it clear that he was in shock. Ashamed, I hid my face behind the arm of his that I was still holding.

"Whoa…" He said returning to his cool (and slightly pained) demeanor. "She really did a number on me, didn't she…? Three broken ribs…"

I almost gasped. Of course! Dark would be able to tell us who his attackers were. Why didn't I think of that before! I snapped my head up and looked Dark strait in the eye.

"Who Dark? Who did this to you?" I asked, my voice deadly calm. He stared at me with a strange look for a moment then shrugged.

"Riku…"

I felt deep anger and hatred swell up from within my short body. "Stupid bitch…" I muttered. My eyes shadowed and I shot up from my kneeling position at Dark's side. I was about to storm out of the infirmary to confront that bitch Riku when I heard Dark say. "No, Daisuke wait!" I slowly turned around to look at him, my body shaking with rage.

"Why?" I asked sounding unnaturally evil.

"You can't Daisuke! She'll kill you! Just look at what she did to me! Besides I need you here."

"No you don't the nurse is here." I pointed out.

"I need moral support…" Dark took my hand and pulled me close. "…From my boyfriend. She can't give me that now can she?" He told me slyly.

I felt searing heat from my blush burn my face. I tried to back away but Dark had put his hand on the back of my head so I couldn't escape. My blush grew yet darker when he pulled me all the way in and our lips met.

I gave in to Dark's kiss and closed my eyes, indulging in Dark's amazing scent. Before long I felt something warm and wet slide along my lips. I gasped and Dark took that to his advantage. He drove his tongue past my lips and with it began an inspection of my mouth.

Despite my surprise I mimicked his actions, only more slowly. Pushing my tongue alongside his, I plunged into Dark's open mouth. I eventually started feeling nervous and worried. What if I'm bad at it? What if I'm a bad kisser? If I'm a bad kisser Dark won't want to stay with me anymore. He'll try to find someone better. I have to stop this now before I screw this up!

Reluctantly I drew back from Dark, who gave me a look of surprise and disappointment. I retreated to my chair and pulled my knees up to my chin again.

"W-why did you stop!" Dark exclaimed.

"You know I haven't done anything like this before, Dark. I suck at it you know I do." I mumbled, sadly.

"Don't be stupid Daisuke! That was the best kiss I've ever gotten!" Dark said matter-of-factly.

"Stop lying! I'm sick of it Dark! If you don't believe me ask Krad-chan!"

"Daisuke… If there's one thing you can trust me with it's my feelings for you. I love you, and I'm no longer ashamed of that. You know I'm telling you the truth."

I sighed, I can't take this anymore. I have to give him another chance even if he is lying… I have to believe him again. I walked to my violet-haired boyfriend and kissed him lightly.

"I believe you Dark, but I really have to go. I won't touch Riku yet, so don't worry about that. It's just… I promised Krad I would meet him after school weather you were awake or not. So I have to go." I told him. His face turned from contented to rage the moment I said Krad's name.

"Forget Krad. He's just a ruthless psychopath bastard anyways." Dark spat.

"DON'T you DARE say anything bad about Krad!" I snapped. "I wasn't lying when I said he's a better friend than you!" I let my features soften again and returned my voice to normal before continuing.

"But you're my boyfriend Dark, so don't get jealous ok. You don't have a reason to be. I love you and I'll see you tomorrow."

I smiled and kissed Dark once more before leaving him in the infirmary. I said goodbye to the nurse who was just going in to check on him. As soon as Dark's form left my sight doubt filled my entire being.

Do I really love him? Does he really care? Would he really get jealous of Krad? Does he care if were a couple or not? Is he just using me as a fuck-toy? These questions and many more started racing through my brain, and I couldn't answer a single one.

I was so lost in thought I couldn't see where I was going. I suddenly felt strong arms form around me and soft lips press against my own. My tense body calmed and my jumbled thoughts cleared as I in took this persons sweet scent.

I opened my eyes and found myself staring into half-lidded golden ones. Krad… I closed my eyes again and wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. Everything was peaceful and wonderful when an image of Dark popped into my head. I immediately pulled away and blushed at the surprised/ confused look Krad was giving me. Luckily he didn't ask about it.

0o0o0o0o _Krad's _o0o0o0o0

I saw Daisuke leaving the infirmary looking depressed. Damn that Dark! He let's himself get beat up and makes Daisuke go into severe depression. (A/n: He's exaggerating a little bit.) Damn that baka!

Oh well at least I can make him happy now that he's outta there.

I stepped in front of Daisuke but he didn't see me. He looked right through me as if I wasn't even there. Lost in his thoughts I guess.

Instead of the usual tackle I merely waited until my cute red-headed friend nearly ran into me. Then I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him gently. I stared at his closed eyes with a half-lidded gaze. I felt the boy's tense body relax as he opened his gorgeous red orbs.

He closed his eyes again and wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt so calm and happy; butterflies were dancing in my stomach. It was amazing; to be in his arms was like… paradise, heaven on earth, the best thing that had ever happened to me.

I was surprised and confused when Daisuke pulled away. We still had our arms around each other but they were loose, our body's distant. I wanted to ask why he broke the kiss but his features seemed troubled so I didn't ask… yet. Daisuke fell out of my arms, slid down the wall and hid his face in his hands.

My heart sank for what felt like the millionth time these past three months. It's Dark. It's always Dark. My Dai-chan is thinking about that bastard and it's putting a wedge between us, both physically and mentally. Damn him! He's like a wall or a barricade I can't break through or jump over to get to Daisuke! Dammit! Dammit all to hell!

"Will you stay the night again Krad?" Daisuke mumbled, drawing me from my thoughts. I sat beside him and answered.

"If you want me to." Daisuke shook his head.

"Won't your parents get mad at you for not coming home? You haven't been home for a week!"

"My moms busy and the drunken bastard who claims to be my father couldn't care less about me if he tried." I shrugged.

Daisuke immediately looked at his feet, obviously ashamed he had asked such a personal question.

"Don't worry about Dai. I hate them, and I'm planning on moving out this summer anyway." I explained, trying to get Daisuke to smile with a wacky face. He did laugh even though it was shorter than normal, he did begin to lighten up. I stood up and offered my hand so he could do the same.

"Let's go." I said.

He smiled and took my hand in his own and I paused for a moment just to feel his skin on mine. Then to make him laugh again I lifted him up and let his feet dangle off the ground.

I held him there with one hand and set him down on his feet. His laugh is indescribable; it makes everyone happy and want to do the same. I smiled genuinely into his adorable face, and did my best to ignore the colossal urge to take him into my arms again and never let him go.

No longer did his features contain sadness, confusion, or grief. All evidence of that had been wiped away.

"Come on you nutcase, let's get outta here." He said.

Daisuke began to run for the exit and my car; I smirked and chased after him. I could have beat him there easily (He's a really slow runner.). But I let him win… by a little.

"Ha! Beat you!"

"Yeah, yeah quit braggin' squirt. You got a head start what did you expect?" I said, ruffling his already messy red locks. He laughed again and got in the passenger seat.

As long as I can make him forget about that purple-haired poser I have a chance. But how can I get him away from Daisuke long enough to seduce him properly? I thought as I sat in the driver's seat and pulled out of the lot.

Then for the second time in two days my mind produced another brilliant plan. Two actually, one: destroy/humiliate Dark. Two: find some chick for Dark to run off with. The second flashed like a beacon inside my head. Perfect!

"Krad, Watch out!"

I looked up in time to see I was driving in the wrong lane. I quickly swerved into the correct one and decided: thinking and driving DO NOT MIX!

0o0o0o0o _Dark's _o0o0o0o0

I watched Daisuke go, feeling sour. My boyfriend is best friends with a lunatic...? That's just great what's next? Bigfoot's outside my window and has come to take me away? I have to share my body with an all-too-cocky art thief? (1) Daisuke decides he wants to be a rodeo clown?

God, my life is getting complicated (and weird). I sighed and opened my eyes to find a girl with long crystal-blue hair and eyes standing at the end of my bed and openly staring at me. It took my brain a full minute to register her face and recognize her as the girl in Riku's gang of friends that looked so out of place.

"Are you alright?" She asked shyly.

"I'm fine." I responded, there was something interesting about her (that's beside the fact she's super hot!).

She slowly made her way around the bed and stood next to me, shyly keeping her head down the whole way.

"I'm so sorry you were hurt… I just… I couldn't stop them…" she muttered, finally looking me in the eye.

That's when I noticed her haughty stance, the purpose in her stride, and the firm look in her eyes. Those are all very unusual traits for any woman to have. A strange thought occurred to me and I decided to find out if I'm right.

The girl opened her mouth to speak again and I decided to act. I grabbed a handful of her crystal-blue hair and tugged. I gave her a sly smirk when 'her' wig fell into my lap.

"Who are you really? What do you want with me so badly you have to dress up as a girl to get it?" I asked, feeling cocky at having figured it out.

'She' looked at me with a glare so full of malice I wanted nothing more than to haul ass outta here. As if coming to a sudden realization she stopped and softened her gaze to a sly grin. This however instilled more fear than the glare.

"I've been watching you…" He stated, voice assuming its true nature. "It seems your dear friend _Daisuke_..." I shivered at the amount of spite he was able to pack into one word. "… has seduced and corrupted **_My_** Krad."

I stared at the blue haired teen with an expressionless face and a horrified mind. This guy (who I must say is really hot.) is actually into that psychopathic, ugly, blonde fag!

"I am dressed as a girl because otherwise Krad would recognize me. My plan was to get to you and through you hurt Daisuke. And he being too hurt and embarrassed to stay here would move away. Meaning Krad would be left all alone and come running into my arms when I show up at his doorstep." The boy stepped closer in his burgundy red girls uniform grin still plastered across his face.

"Unfortunately you've figured me out. And now I have to dispose of you. Too bad… It's a shame to have to kill someone with such beauty."

Fuck… Oh shit! Shit! Shit! SHIT! What the hell is he gonna do to me! Fuck, my ribs are broken. There's no way in hell I can make a run for it! FUCK!

I don't know how I did it but, somehow I managed to keep my face calm and impassive despite the chaos in my head.

"I flattered! But you will have no need to 'dispose' of me… I'll help you willingly. I want Krad out of my life." I told him.

"Really…?" He asked with a scrutinizing gaze. "You would go so far as to cause much harm to your lover to be without Krad? You hate my Kradikins that much?"

"No! Of course not! And he's not my lover… I mean… We haven't done…_that_….yet… Anyway, I have an idea that might get us both what we want." I said, returning his smirk.

"Hmm… How intriguing… Do tell."

"First tell me your name. Your _real_ name. I need to know who I'm working with."

The boy gave me a surprised look before his expression changed to give me the scariest/creepiest grin I have ever seen.

"My name? I am… Satoshi Hiwatari, of course."

STOP! READ ALL OF MY NOTES OR YOU"LL BE SORRY TRUST ME! IF YOU READ THEM YOU"LL KNOW WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT!

**

* * *

****Well there you have it, Daisuke's Love chapter 5! Sorry it took me so long to update. With having school and my parents putting a password on the computer so I can only get on for about 30 minutes twice a week, it's been really hard to update. I'm soo sorry. It also took a really long time to write this chapter too.**

**I never dreamed I would get this far with it when I wrote the first chapter. But I have big ideas for later but a lot of stuff has to happen before Krad can see Satoshi again. As always all suggestions and opinions are more than welcome. So review! If I don't get at least 5 reviews I will not try to update for a long time. Seeing as how I have limitations now it will take some time anyways so add me taking my time to that and… I think you get the picture. lol I really sorry to ask this of you guys but if people don't review how am I supposed to know if 1 you like my story therefore giving me a reason to update. 2 What you would like to see happen in the story. 3 Any mistakes I might have made and 4 Suggestions on how to improve my writing style to make my fan-fictions more enjoyable for you.**

**I really need to know these things guys okay. Again sorry about the slow update thing. Oh and I won't update anymore on Daisuke's Love now before you freak out I am redoing all of Daisuke's Love and retiling it "Where his love lies." Ok It's not up yet but it will be soon. If you didn't read my authors notes at the beginning… shame on you. lol Anyways hope you liked and until next time…**

**Oh yeah does anyone know what 'tbc…' means? I see every where but what does it mean? **

**Don't get mad at me I love his cocky attitude! I just had to poke fun at it… lol.**

**DarkDragonofChaos!**

10


End file.
